Our Origin's
by Nevereel
Summary: The origin's Of Lock, Shock and Barrel are many and complex, but almost none of them consider whether there was a fourth Boogie boy  or girl  to begin with. May contain language, violence and mentions of abuse in future chapters.


A/N: Well, first off, this is a re-write of a fanfic I wrote about 3 years ago (it's up on another site, though I suggest you do not search for it, the writing's horrible). This is an origin story for Lock, Shock and Barrel as you can tell, but it differs slightly from others because of my OC Nimrok. It's basically a 'what if there were 4 story?', but not AU (alternate universe) as I will NOT be going through the movie's storyline and sticking my OC in.

Now I know people have differing opinions on LS&B, so here's the theories I use in this fic: Lock, Shock and Barrel are siblings, so there will be no LockxShock, or LockxBarrel, or the completely non-existent ShockxBarrel. Nimrok...Nimrok is Lock's fraternal twin . There. It is said. Their ages are: Lock and Nimrok - 8; Shock - 7; Barrel - 5. I know people think they're a bit younger, but I personally think they're just shorter than average kids due their poor nutrition (Breakfast: candy, lunch: candy, dinner: candy, dessert: ... none, the candy's gone!) If for some reason any of this offends you, you can just rock on off.

Legal mojo: The following characters are not owned by me except for Nimrok. The rest belong to their respective owners. I will only be putting this note on the first chapter.

Alright, so if you've made it this far, please enjoy the story.

Chapter 1. Lost and Found

Halloween night. Late at night, as it were, meaning all the trick-or-treaters were most likely safe at home, sleeping or getting high on their hard earned sweets. All except for 4 who still wandered the empty streets. Now, you'd maybe think they'd be scared, seeing as it was a perfect horror movie setting. 4 children lost and all alone on Halloween night in a strange abandoned part of the neighborhood. The yellow, flickering street lights casting long, eerie shadows across the pavement that could have been the boogie man himself for all anyone cared.

But these kids did not care. At least, not about the Boogie man. Or, not for long...

"We'll take a left." A girl with a werewolf mask and a striped, tri-colored sweater said, pointing to her right, the opposite of her suggestion.

"No, we've already been down there." A devil masked boy shook his head sending his red locks flying.

"Oh... we'll go right then." The wolf girl gestured to her left.

"We've been down there too!" The boy said, getting irritated.

"Well, you're not helping at all."

"You aren't either, leading us in circles."

"You double didn't help with your TP the house thing!"

"You triple didn't with your paint on the walls idea!" The devil boy's voice rose louder and he shoved his face closer to his sister's.

"Well you,...You have a humongous nose, Lock." The girl said in a dead serious, low voice.

Lock gasped at the audacity of such an insult and had opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by his little brother's voice.

"Are we lost?" He asked worriedly.

"No, no, no," The wolf girl turned around to reassure him. "We just don't know where we are."

"Oh," Their brother muttered, accepting the explanation as if it made sense. He had been kept up way past his usual bedtime, and it made him a bit more confused than usual. His eyelids drooped from exhaustion behind his grinning skeleton mask.

"The last I checked that meant 'lost', idiots!" I high pitched voice suddenly snapped. This voice unfortunately belonged to their other sister. Two things should be noted about her, 1: she had a nasty attitude, and 2: she also did not cope well with being kept up late. Though unlike her little brother she became even more nastier than her usual self. The frown on her witch mask was nothing compared to the one sure to be underneath.

"I wouldn't say 'lost', it's such a strong word." The wolf girl scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Shut up, Nimrok!" The witch growled as if she was the one wearing the werewolf mask.

There was an official 6-foot radius around the girl, but she quickly closed the gap between herself and the devil. "What do you think's gonna happen when we get home, huh? You ruined Halloween!"

"Yeah, Lock!" Nimrok agreed, quickly choosing sides to spare herself from the witch's wrath.

Lock took off his pointy mask revealing a face almost as sharp beneath. He shot a quick, venomous glare in the wolf girl's direction. They were twins (though they didn't look it being fraternal and all), and so in Lock's opinion should always defend each other. "Who says it's ruined? How do you know I'm not having fun, Shock?" He'd say anything, true or false, to prove her wrong.

Shock rolled her eyes in amusement at Lock's desperation. "Oh sure, it's fun wandering around late at night for hours." But as she said this she remembered their situation and just how bad it sounded which brought back her temper. "And you!" She rounded on Nimrok, pointing an accusing finger.

"Me?" Nimrok gestured to herself innocently.

"Yes you."

"I think you mean Lock." The wolf girl hid behind her twin, but he pushed her forward, glad to not be Shock's center of attention.

"You with your 'I know exactly where to go' crap. You both ruined Halloween!" Shock shrieked, taking off her mask and swinging it at Nimrok. But at the last moment Nimrok had ducked, and Lock, standing right behind her, was smacked against the head, the force of the blow knocking him to the ground with a yelp.

He glared at Nimrok, his face turning the same shade of red as his costume.

Nimrok noticed that Shock was also glaring daggers at her, and she cringed as she realized that she now had two angry people after her.

Meanwhile Barrel had fallen asleep on the curb, oblivious to his siblings now chasing each other up a tree.

Barrel snored and Nimrok yelped. Lock and Shock growled at the base of the tree, just starting to climb it. But a bright flash suddenly lit up the area. Nimrok looked up at the night sky, temporarily distracted from the danger. Another flash and Lock looked up, leaving only Shock still hellbent on ripping her sister to pieces.

Finally a thunder crack boomed above their heads. Shock stopped her ascent looking, well, shocked at the sudden loud noise (no pun intended!). Lock covered his ears. Barrel snorted and rolled over, still asleep. As for Nimrok, maybe it was the surprise of the thunder or the way it shook the tree, but she lost her grip and fell on a pudgy, no longer sleeping Barrel.

"A soft landing," She muttered sitting up. She stood, ready to start running again, when a fat drop of water splashed on her flat nose. "Hmm," She wiped it off and looked up.

In a sudden rush, as if the sky had opened up, a heavy rain began to pour.

Barrel scrambled to get under the tree, but Shock pushed him away. "Lighting strikes trees, stupid!" She then stomped over to the last person who had angered her, rain water spilling off the brim of her purple hat. Jabbing a gloved hand at the wolf girl's chest, Shock growled. "You. Do something. Now!"

"The houses, we'll hide out in one til morning." Nimrok yelled over the pounding of the rain against the pavement. The rain had plastered her shaggy, brown hair over her eyes and she looked like a wet dog. "Choose one." She added calmly.

"No," Shock yelled back, annoyed at her sister's indifference to rain. "You choose one so when something goes wrong I can blame you!"

Nimrok cocked her head patiently scanning the houses.

"I'm drowning here!"

"Alright," Nimrok put her mask back on and broke into a run swerving left and right randomly, her three siblings following closely. Timing it perfectly, so that Shock would just be on the edge of an explosion, but wouldn't have the chance to, she finally headed in a real direction. She jumped up the steps of a house's front porch and glanced around. "Ah, I chose I good one."

"Are you blind?" Shock asked in disbelief, with whack to the wolf girl's head.

The porch creaked and groaned with each step took (even more so with Barrel), the floor threatening to break through to the wet ground beneath. The holes in the ceiling let drips and even small streams of water drop on their heads. And the heavy oak doors had termite holes and hung weakly from its hinges.

Without a word, Lock dropped his candy bag and strode towards the door, attempting to move it. His show of bravado was ruined however as he struggled and grunted to make it budge, with no success.

When Nimrok noticed Shock about to enter full meltdown mode, she quickly moved to help Lock. Together they pulled down the door, Barrel jumping just in time to avoid being crushed. It seems he had been half-asleep while standing up.

The skeleton boy peered fearfully at the black hole where the door had been. "It's kinda creepy." He gulped.

"Then stay out in the storm, see if we care." Shock rolled her eyes but made no move to enter herself.

"But outside's scary too!" He whined.

"Come in," Lock smiled.

"Or stay out," Nimrok continued.

"It's your choice." Shock finished, clearly enjoying her little brother's discomfort.

Lock, his strongman act having been ruined, wanted to be the first through. He took a glance back before stepping past the threshold, and the darkness immediately engulfed him. "See?" His sneering voice called from the black hole. "There's nothing in here. It's just me, the floor and- AAAHH!" Lock suddenly screamed in terror. "AAH! Help, he's got me!"

Shock froze involuntarily. Nimrok yelped. And Barrel screamed right along with Lock. In fact his shrieks overpowered the devil's.

But just as screams got most frantic, a flash of red jumped out with a, "BOO!"

Barrel gave another yell, then fell back on his butt.

"Ha!" Lock laughed happily, pointing at Barrel. "I got you guys good, even you Shock!" He gasped between fits of laughter, oblivious to Shock about to pounce on him. "You're all such wimps, there is no boogie man."

"Don't say that!" Barrel gasped.

"Non-believers always die first." Nimrok Nodded.

Lock just rolled his eyes with a smirk. "C'mon there is no boogie man."

"I wouldn't say that!"

Everyone froze at the sound of the deep voice coming from the doorway.

"L-lock?" Barrel stuttered.

"How'd you-?" Nimrok whispered.

"Do that?" Shock said uncertainly.

But Lock didn't answer, his sharp features frozen with fear.

A fork of lightning, followed by the second loudest clap of thunder they had ever heard lit up the doorway and they caught a brief glimpse of the figure behind their brother.

It's huge, bulging shape loomed ghoulishly over Lock, and it's eye were two dark, hungry pits in its face.

They all screamed, except for Lock.

The monster laughed scornfully, reaching down and easily picking up the stunned devil boy.

Nimrok was the first to react. But instead of helping she backed up, forgetting the stairs, and fell backward down the steps.

Barrel jumped up to try and run, screaming bloody murder all the while. But his yells suddenly weakened and he fell onto his face, passed out from fear.

While Shock, even in the heat of danger, realized sourly that she would have to be the one to take action, since Lock was being his usual useless self, and Nimrok thinking only of herself. Typical. She grabbed one of Barrel's unconscious arms and tried to drag him off the porch. But her brother's weight had finally brought him down.

With a sweep of his arm, the monster grabbed them both.

"Run, Nimrok! Get help!" Shock yelled, struggling to break free.

Nimrok had been kneeling at the the bottom of the stairs, hands on her head and dazed. But at Shock's cry she staggered to her feet. Nimrok stumbled towards the street, trying not to trip and ignoring the blood trickling down her forehead. But no matter how hard she ran, the street didn't get any closer. Actually, it was getting farther and a strong wind was blowing. But the wind was not from in front, but behind, and not pushing her back, but pulling her in.

Chancing a look, the wolf girl glanced behind and realized the monster was using its mouth to make the wind.

"Aaahh- oof!" Nimrok tripped face down clutching at the ground in vain; the intensity of the wind pulled her back. "I believe in the boogie man," She panted, shutting her eyes tight. "I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I belieeeeee-" She felt the wind rip her off the ground and she was sucked back toward the doorway.

One more sick laugh from the monster and everything went black.

A/N: And if you've made it this far, thanks for reading! So, should I continue this? Any and all comments would be appreciated. Really anything, comments, critiques, suggestions, one-liners, random thoughts (as long as they pertain to this story). Flames won't even be ignored, I enjoy laughing at them.


End file.
